All's Fair In The Game Of Love And War
by Takuma
Summary: It's been an on going battle for days now only one could question who the victor may be in this crazy war against the clashing of two prideful individuals. Who will win in then end? Vegeta or Bulma? During the time of the three years before the Andriods.
1. Chapter 1

All's Fair in the Game of Love and War

§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§

Bulma squealed as she dashed into the kitchen. She quickly leaped to the other side of the table when Vegeta was noticed walking into the room, only clad in a white cotton towel tightly wrapped around his waist. A large smirk was plastered on his lips as he slowly made his way over to the female. To one it would have been seen as a display of play between lovers... but to Bulma and Vegeta, it was known as a chase. She had just burned all of his spandex training clothing while he was showering. It was what she called 'revenge' after he 'tossed' her into the Olympic sized swimming pool earlier this morning. It was her 'wake up' call after she refused to answer to Vegeta's shouts at making her breakfast.

Bulma just stared at the saiyan before her as he stood directly before her, with a table in the way of them both. It made them keep their distance; it was to Bulma's advantage- Vegeta's disadvantage.

They had been at each other's throats ever since Vegeta started living at the Briefs' residency; they constantly gave each other empty threats for about three weeks. Well... Just three days ago Bulma's empty threat became reality. He told her he would be out at such-and-so time for his meal; the saiyan left no room for excuses for Bulma to argue with him against. The only thing she was able to shout out the door when Vegeta was walking off to the Gravity Simulator was, "You had better prepare yourself for some poor cooking skills because this meal isn't going to be 'fit' for your 'princely' appetite!"

Vegeta just brought his hand up and waved her off as he continued his way.

Well... Bulma's threat wasn't empty this time. She had decided to cook a chicken. She had never cooked chicken in her life. Bulma very well knew her mother seasoned the meat before placing it in the oven to cook. So... she began to search in the cooking spices. She finally decided between four different spices. Answer to their names: Cloves, Nutmeg, Paprika, and Cayenne Pepper. For this who are 'spice challenged'- as I have been for a long time- Cloves (when of first put just a little bit on your tongue) it has a bitter taste too it making your taste buds going numb for a period of time. Nutmeg and Paprika are also a tad bitter when put heavily on foods. Now onto the Cayenne Pepper... if you taste only a few specks you might not be able to tell anything for about three seconds... until the burning begins. The sensation is guaranteed to last for about five minutes.

Bulma looked at all the spice colors. She didn't know anything about them except for the fact they were to season food, so she began to pour the four seasonings over the uncooked chicken leaving no skin exposed. She also decided to shake a bit of lemon juice over the chicken, just to make sure that the spices would cook into the skin and meat of the chicken- a perfect get back at the saiyan prince.

Of course, she began cooking that and she also began to cook some noodles. She made sure to under cook them and season it with some lemon pepper... a very peculiar spice to use on noodles when it's usually used in the cooking of fish. She also made sure to cook a pot of vegetables. She knew very much that Vegeta hated eating greens; he always said that a saiyan was a carnivore... meat was all he would eat while in space. And now being given vegetables and such would ruin his diet... unless he was desperately hungry. That was what Bulma was counting on. And as she cooked the vegetable mix she made sure to over cook them, making them almost like mush. As for the dessert, she made sure to completely miscalculate the measurements in the ingredients. She clearly remembered putting more baking soda than asked for along with less sugar, less flour, more vanilla, more butter, and yes... more salt.

Needless to say, the 'cake' she was trying to bake came out all... um... deformed.

She had set everything on the table only minutes before Vegeta was to arrive in the kitchen, after he finished his time of training, purposely making sure that it wasn't steaming hot when he bit into the foods.

Bulma also made sure to not be in the room at the time. She had decided to hide in her lab when Vegeta bit into his meal.

Needless to say... about three seconds later, a cursing Vegeta slammed his fists into the doors of the lab room. Bulma was just happy to have installed the new 'saiyan-proof' doors earlier that day.

But it didn't mean that she was completely safe for the time... oh no! She found that out when she opened the doors to the labs about six hours later.

As soon as the doors had opened to that room, she was trapped in-between a wall and the well-built body of the saiyan prince. It was a shame that he had remained in his spot at the door ... but silently, he waited for his time to pounce. His method of torture that night was tying her up, with a rope, in something that resembled a cocoon. She was tied up to the roof of the labs... that was about three stories high... nothing too much.

Needless to say, Bulma remained in the cocoon-like tied rope all night and into the morning. Vegeta made sure to check up on how she was doing before he walked out casually for his training.

Now... going back to current times.

Bulma was becoming scared, and she desperately wished that she could have a strong fighter... let's take Goku for example... so she could hide behind him and ask for protection. She really didn't want to find out what Vegeta was going to do to her next. He had already purposely scorched her with hot water while she was taking a shower. Vegeta had found out, from some television show, that if one flushed the toilet numerous times then it would make the shower water hotter.

Needless to say, Bulma was not a happy camper.

She had gotten him back by cutting the power to the Gravity Simulator while he was trying to fly in the air at 100 G's. He made a lovely bulge in the metal seconds later followed by a string of curses loud enough for everyone around to hear while he had the gravity room door closed; that simulator was also proven to have been 'sound proof'. Obviously Vegeta proved that theory and testing wrong.

I could go on and on of the other happenings that have occurred on the grounds of this multi-billion zenie business. But we have another issue on our hands... thanks to Bulma ruining all of Vegeta's 'favorite' clothing.

Bulma gasped when she noticed the table being picked up by the muscular hands of the saiyan prince.

Holy crap... he was going to get her...

She noticed the sliding glass door to her backyard... and a set of science labs just on the other side of the spacious yard. She knew she had no chance to make it, but she could very much so try!

As he was lifting the table she dashed to the door, ripped it open and slammed it closed as she made a mad run to the labs. Over these three days, it would be fact to say that she had gained some muscles for her legs to help her run faster, not record speeds fast but very close to it.

She looked ahead; she was only about fifteen feet away from door and someone was opening it as they walked out of the room. Bulma took that time to squeeze though and run into the labs.

Bulma heard a few shrieks and yells as glass was being broken just in the distance. She winced very well knowing that it was Vegeta's going... that evil saiyan prince.

She continued to dodge and weave in and out of the lab stations and people as he heard heavy footsteps behind her. They sounded as if they were coming closer. She looked up noticing her office... her secure saiyan proof office. And to be honest, this human female was very much surprised that Vegeta hadn't caught her as of yet. This might just be his sick way of torturing her knowing very well that he would catch up to her at the last split second.

She leaped over long rolls of paper that some scientists had held up; the astonished faces of the workers around could have been noticed as she dashed over it. No one would have known she had the strength to train for a track team! They knew one thing for sure; she had the potential!

Her office was only a step away; she turned her head back to see how close Vegeta was. Bulma's worst fear was that he would be right behind her just waiting for her to make eye contact with him. But to her surprise, he was a good few feet away from her; he hadn't leaped over the paper as she did. He just ran INTO it breaking the roll in half.

Poor paper roll... it could have been used to make some pretty blue prints...

Bulma noticed his devilish grin as he came closer to her.

She turned her head back to where she was running.

The next thing she knew, she was engulfed in darkness.

... "Ugh..." that was the only words that Bulma could state. She opened her dark blue eyes noticing all the workers standing around and looking down at her. She mentally cursed when she noticed Vegeta kneeling down to her examining something on her face, his arms crossed.

The moment Bulma's fuzzy vision turned clear, she noticed the dark smirk of the prince.

She furrowed her brows as she glared to the prince.

Okay... so he caught up to her. Now she would have to suffer the consequences... but wait a second. Why was her body resting on the hard ground? Why did her head feel like it was about to explode? And why was she not in her labs?

Bulma rubbed her forehead and groaned when the aching began to increase. Okay... so she had a horrible bump on her forehead... How did that get there?

Even though she didn't want for the saiyan prince to be near her at any given time, she knew he would just bring her trouble and torture, she couldn't help but ask him, "What happened?"

His dark smirk just remained as he looked up to the metal walls of the out side of her office. Just to the side of the door, a large dent was noticed. The saiyan prince pointed to it. "You see that dent?"

Bulma looked up to it, her vision still a bit fuzzy. It did seem to come up clearer... "...Yeah?"

"Your forehead slammed into the metal knocking you out," a hint of hilarity danced over his black eyes, "It was quite humorous to watch it happen."

Just like Vegeta... his sick twisted mind...

Bulma just stared at it for a few seconds more before her cheeks became a bright red from embarrassment. She then placed an arm over her eyes. "I feel so stupid."

"You LOOKED so stupid," stated Vegeta bluntly.

She lifted her arm, and her eyes glared at the prince. "You're such a jerk Vegeta. I don't need that right now."

But the look in Vegeta's eye stated something different; Bulma came to know that look and she was becoming aware that he was planning something she wouldn't like... most likely to get back at her for her 'insult'.

Just clicking his tongue while shaking his head, he grabbed Bulma by the collar of her shirt, non-too gently, and began dragging her through the laboratories; the other scientists scared to do anything and scared of what this warrior might do to the heiress to Capsule Corp.

And Bulma being... well... Bulma, she struggled against his hold on her clothing. "VEGETA!" she shouted still struggling. She knew all attempts of escape were naught. "Let me go!"

The cruel laugher was heard from the mouth of the saiyan prince.

Bulma couldn't help but feel shivers crawl down her spine as she continued to struggle. "VEGETA!"

She could feel her butt and legs no longer being dragged against a smooth concrete surface... but a rock pathway that had been created to avoid any mud. Instead of adoring the 'brilliant' plan for putting down rocks she cursed it to hell as she began to feel pain on her lower part of her body, as well as upper from that crash.

"VEGETA!"

He just ignored her as he dragged her up the stairs and into the house. She noticed her mother making some tea, and her struggling began to increase as she noticed someone who could possibly save her from a certain torture given by the saiyan prince.

"MOM!"

Mrs. Briefs noticed her daughter and immediately gasped. Bulma mentally sighed as she received the reaction that she had hoped for from her mother. She could feel the safety in her grasp. Vegeta even took the time to pause and see what exactly would happen.

Mrs. Briefs kneeled down to her daughter and shook her head. "Goodness, goodness Bulma! What kind of a mess has you gotten into?"

Bulma glared to the prince, "Well... HE," she pointed an accusing finger at the saiyan prince, "was chasing me-"

"After you burned all of my clothing," inserted Vegeta with an emotionless expression.

"But you had thrown me into the pool... AGAIN! And at 4:30 in the MORNING!" shouted back Bulma, angry as could be.

Mrs. Briefs could only shake her head as she looked to Bulma's face. "Bulma, sweetie, I wasn't talking about that."

Both scientist and warrior turned to the older woman in confusion.

Mrs. Briefs just giggled. "I was concerned about this nasty bump on your forehead!"

The inserting of sweat drops could be necessary for the two younger adults as they gazed at the mother of Bulma.

Vegeta just smirked, his hold on Bulma's shirt still tight as could be so she couldn't escape. "She carelessly ran into a wall beside her office."

Mrs. Briefs looked to the eyes of Bulma as the daughter of the woman blushed brightly. "But he was chasing me!"

The older woman could only 'tsk'. "Serves you right Bulma! You need to look were you're going next time!"

Bulma's eyes turned to little dots before she grabbed her mother's yellow skirt. "But MOM! Vegeta was chasing me! He's going to torture me!"

Mrs. Briefs looked to her daughter while 'magically' removing her daughter's hands from the clothing. "But you burned Mr. Vegeta's clothing. That isn't very nice to do to a guest."

Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing! "He through me into a POOL!"

"Because you wouldn't wake up to make me breakfast!" argued Vegeta as his smirk dropped.

Mrs. Briefs just 'tsk'ed some more. "Well, then I think you deserve that Bulma. At least it woke you up!"

W... wait... Was she really hearing these words coming from the lips of her own MOTHER?

"But... but mom!"

"Don't give me any more 'but's' young lady! Be nicer to our house guest!"

Vegeta's smirk came back as he looked to the mother of the female he had a grasp on. "If you would 'excuse me', I have some unfinished business with 'MISS Bulma'."

Mrs. Briefs just began her fit of giggles as she waved them off. "Go as you please! Have fun you two!"

Vegeta just smirked as he began dragging her out of the room.

Bulma, on the other hand, was scared and felt betrayed. Was her MOTHER against her?

She looked into the eyes of her captor and noticed a look of mischief in them. She felt another shiver crawl down her spine. "What is it Vegeta? You got your revenge when I ran into that wall!"

Vegeta nodded his head as he continued into the living areas, "Yes, that moment of stupidity was rather priceless."

Bulma's face faltered even more, "Thanks for reminding me... But if you have your revenge, then let me go! I have work to do!"

Vegeta shook his head in disagreement. "I still have to punish you."

"And for what?" argued back Bulma. Her butt was really starting to hurt her...

Vegeta simply stated, "For calling me names; I heard the word 'jerk' with a bunch of whining in the mix."

The female noticed a staircase up ahead. He was heading straight for it. Just wonderful...

"And how do you plan to punish me, oh great one?" questioned Bulma sarcastically.

Vegeta's smirk could have scared anyone at that point in time as he looked down to Bulma. "Patience, little one. You shall see your fate in time."

§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§

Wow... seven pages... Just the saying- that is the title- gave me inspiration to write this... I actually wrote it as I typed randomly. I hope it came out. I haven't had time to edit it, so I might go back later and check on it. It is after all a school night, and I need to be as school before 7:00 am... joy.

Send me a review and let me know if I should continue it. It might be another 'Rain, Rain, Go Away' but aim more for the Vegeta and Bulma fans.

Thanks a bunch everyone!

§±§ Takuma §±§


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

§±§

"VEGETA!" shouted Bulma as she glared darkly to the saiyan prince; he floated overhead. "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

The saiyan prince looked down to Bulma. He had been so cleaver this time by placing Bulma on the ROOF of her home, a.k.a. Capsule Corporation. He had calculated the correct positioning so she would be smack in the middle of the roof. It was just in the right place for her to balance but to also have the feeling that she could fall over any of the sides of the gigantic building. If she were smart, she would remain still. Backing away further from the form of the female, he crossed his arms in an arrogant manner while laughing. This was the best get-backer yet!

"I think I like you in that spot, harpy," replied back the prince as he watched her with a sick fascination in his eye. "This way I can know where you are and check up on you as I please."

The female scientists' eyes darkened even more. "You're sick Vegeta, did you know that? You're a sick ape!"

In using the word 'ape' brought back some unwanted memories of that good-for-nothing lizard of a creature. That was one of the names Frieza had called Vegeta, and with the girl using it against him in this case brought a small pang of anger into his system. It was a good thing he was a master at hiding his feelings. He replaced that hurt with a smirk as his laughter increased. "I'm not as sick as you are; you burned my clothing," noted Vegeta as his laughter calmed to silence as a smirk remained on his lips. "Or was that an indication that you WANTED to see me around naked?"

Bulma choked at the thought of a nude saiyan prince. She shook her head at the mental pictures. She needed to get her head out of the gutter! Bad Bulma!

Vegeta inwardly laughed at the horror she expressed. It sure was refreshing to see such a person in horror; it was like a young child being rewarded with candy and sweets. "Well then," added on Vegeta as he placed his hands at the brim of his towel, "I guess I could arrange your intentions from earlier."

Bulma shrieked as she covered her eyes with her hands and tried to turn herself away. She mentally slapped herself as she tried to get the images out of her head. Bad Bulma! Bad Bulma! Bad Bulma! Bad Bulma! She screamed that many times in her mind as she shook her blushful face side to side. Those thoughts were NOT good for her health.

In response, Vegeta laughed harder as he brought his hands to his sides while laughter erupted from his lips. Tears were also seen falling from his eyes as he began to wipe them away from his face. "Oh, that was classic," the prince muttered as he looked down to the human. He noticed Bulma's eyes peaking though her fingers. "You should have seen your expression; it was priceless!"

Bulma's eyes turned from uncertainty to anger in three seconds flat. "VEGETA! That wasn't FUNNY!" she shouted. She tried standing up, but the laws of physics caused her to wobble on the roof of her home. Out of fear, Bulma sat back down now shaking in fear. "You're such a sick pervert!"

Vegeta just smirked at that comment. "I'm not the one blushing from a simple comment made earlier. I'm the one who doesn't have my mind in the gutter."

Bulma growled. "Maybe I'm the one whose mind isn't in the gutter! You WERE the one who suggested taking off your towel!" She mentally smirked to herself. There! A worthy response that was!

"But you were the one who destroyed my clothing," calmly replied the prince, the smirk still ever present, "For you it seemed lucky that you left me with only a towel."

Bulma mentally cursed as her look of smugness left her features.

Vegeta lifted two fingers to his forehead, almost in a mocking manner to the military of this planet, saluted her before zipping off to the grass. All in that time he laughed at her useless threats.

Well... all in the time span of about three hours, to be exact- 2 hours, 53 minutes, and 19 seconds, Bulma made sure to remain as still as possible. She knew she could fall over the sides at any time because of the dome shaped building. Before, she thought it was a brilliant idea for housing in terms of receiving light, making space, stuff in that area, but she was now curing it because... well... she was stuck on the roof no thanks to a certain guest that seemed to be against her and who was also adored by her family.

Damn that saiyan!

But even though all this time, Bulma began to think. Even though she was some 100 feet in the air while a breeze picking up, chilling her to her bones, she was plotting her next attempt to torture the saiyan prince. One would also think that she had gone insane; she began speaking to herself also.

"...So I'll make sure to get a flamethrower... no, two! No! No! I'll get fifteen!" exclaimed the human scientist as she began rubbing her hands together very much like a mad scientist trying to take over the planet, "I'm sure one of them will burn off his hair. He IS a very fast runner... And I'll make sure to make him slip with something... um... slippery! Cooking oil will be great! And then he could slide down the hall where a bucket of honey will be sitting... and then I'll get some feathers and, and! And I'll make sure to get another flamethrower and carry it with me... so in case Vegeta was able to escape the other flamethrower's of DEATH he wouldn't be able to escape this one!" Bulma clapped her hands together. "A perfect plan it is!"

It was a shame. She heard some clapping from behind and she whipped her head around. Her pupils became extremely small as she noticed the hands of the saiyan prince continue to applaud. "A wonderful plan that is woman! Absolutely wonderful! We just need to make sure that a certain cleaver saiyan prince needs to not find out." And a look of surprise came across Vegeta's face as he slapped a hand over the side of his face in mock, "But wait! I AM the all mighty saiyan prince! Dear me!"

Bulma's face became red as she jumped up hoping to seem a 'little' intimidating. "Vegeta! That's not nice! All you do to me is torture me UNTIL I fulfill your wishes! I'm a very busy person!"

Yet again, Vegeta's smirk just remained. "You call eating those things called 'Bon Bon's' while sitting before that talking box in your underwear busy work?"

Bulma's face turned while. HE had seen her half NAKED? Oh, that was the last straw!

"HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING!" she shouted taking a step closer to the prince as he floated above. "Do you have ANY dignity!"

Vegeta began laughing, "Obviously I have more of it that you do! You become embarrassed with the thought of another seeing you in your underwear! And I was walking around in a towel for half the day... or did that seem to escape your memory?"

Bulma stomped her foot before taking another step towards him. "Vegeta! It's called modesty!"

"And obviously you don't have that also," remarked the prince of saiyans, "I've seen your parade in your underwear many, many times."

"You're such a jerk VEGETA!" she shouted taking another step closer. However... she wasn't so lucky...

Because she went to far from the center of the dome, she lost her footing thus slipping and falling over the side. The woman's screams echoed over the side of the building as she slid down the side.

Vegeta, however, watched in horror as she fell over the side. He didn't think she would be THAT stupid! Yeah, if he wanted to he could fly after her at the speed of sound to rescue her speed to the ground, but he could make her suffer just a bit more by holding her upside down while flying higher in the air!

That would be a good revenge after the interesting, yet horrifying, plot she created against him.

And as he looked down to where she was, his eyes slightly widened when he noticed her only feet from the ground. He had to contain himself from cursing aloud as he zoomed down to her location. Obviously he miscalculated the laws of physics.

Bulma felt herself falling faster, and faster. She just knew she was going to die. It felt like she was falling in a never ending void of... um... fallingness. I know, I know; fallingness isn't a word- but she sure felt as if in this condition at this moment!

And then time seemed to end as she felt her body collide with the ground...

Once again... it seemed as if she was knocked out of a voice of unconsciousness when she felt someone kicking her side. It hurt too!

She hissed at the pain immediately bringing her hand to her side then opening her blue cobalt eyes to the assaulter. She growled.

"Vegeta...? Why now? My head feels like it's going to explode!" whined the scientist as she noticed the smirking of the face of the prince. She growled. "And why do you always have that look of smugness on your face? It's so friggin annoying!"

Laughter erupted from his throat and burst though his lips as he held his sides. "Oh! That is classic! You're head feels like it'll explode!"

"Yes it does!" shouted Bulma angrier. "And it really hurts!"

Vegeta just shook his head a smirk still evident on his lips. "It should since you FELL OFF THE ROOF of your HOUSE."

Insert about a moment or two of silence... and then...

"I WHAT!"

Needless to say, Vegeta was deaf for about a week... that was a greater revenge towards Vegeta than to what he could do to her for the time being.


End file.
